Lazy afternoon on beat
by That-Hamster-Wheel
Summary: Just a short cute little story about Jamie and Eddie's lazy afternoon on shift. Slight hints of romance. Read to find out.


Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters. I just own this plot which I cleverly wrote out for you.

A/N: So this is my sixth Blue Bloods story. It's another Jamko number and I can't wait for you to read it. I was inspired by all the times Jamie and Eddie were on beat. And I was thinking 'well what if they had a quiet afternoon on beat?'. And as a result came up with this. Please as always read, enjoy, and review.

Eddie was driving around the sector of the city they were assigned today. Jamie couldn't believe Eddie had suckered him into letting her drive but she had dangled a round of beers on her after work. As far as he was concerned that had been a fair bargain. So now Eddie was driving for their shift. He looked over at her and he instantly thought back to their first few weeks together. He was so lucky to have her. Eddie pulled over in front of a coffee shop. "Want to take 5 Reagan and get a coffee?" Eddie asked. "Yeah sure. Things have been pretty quiet anyways so I am sure 5 minutes won't hurt." Jamie replied. Eddie unbuckled herself and stretched her arms. Jamie unbuckled himself and lifted his arms above his head and stretched. Eddie took the moment to have some fun with Jamie. When he stretched she took her index finger and poked his side. Jamie jumped in surprise and bumped his head. Eddie saw this and said "Aw Jamie I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you bump your head. I just wanted to have a little fun with you." Jamie rubbed his head and replied "It's okay Eddie. I know you didn't mean any harm by it." "Maybe they will have some ice inside and I can ice it for you before you get a bruise." Eddie said. Jamie blushed at the idea of Eddie's delicate fingers holding ice to his head. "Sounds like a good idea Eddie. But if we don't get in there soon the line will be long and we won't be able to get a coffee." Jamie replied. "Alright Reagan let's get a move on then." Eddie said.

Jamie and Eddie exited the squad car and Eddie locked it. They went inside and got in line for coffee. When it was their turn Eddie order for them. "Two cups of coffee please. Can you make them with two sugars and a bit of milk? Thank you." Eddie said. "Will that be all the barista asked. "Oops sorry Jamie. Can I get a small bag of ice for my partner here." Eddie replied pointing at Jamie. "Sure that will be 3 dollars and 50 cents." The barista said. Eddie paid the barista at the cash and then grabbed their coffees and the bag of ice. They left the cafe and Jamie unlocked the squad car and opened the door for Eddie. Eddie got in and set the coffees down in the holders and waited for Jamie to get seated and close his door. When Jamie was seated she got to work with the bag of ice. "Come here Reagan. Turn your head and lean it down a bit. " Eddie instructed. Jamie did as he was asked and Eddie applied the ice. Jamie hissed in pain and said "Ow Eddie easy there it hurts." Jamie said. A minute later Jamie said "Eddie don't press so hard it stings." "Sorry Jamie. I just don't want you to get any swelling or a headache from this. " Eddie replied.

"Thanks for taking care of me Eddie." Jamie says taking Eddie's free hand into his and holding it for support. He squeezed it gently when he felt the sting again from the cold ice. Eddie felt him squeeze her hand and blushed. She closed her eyes and remembered their first few weeks together. She realized that she was lucky to have him even if he didn't let her drive often. She would rather have him then drive someone other smelly slob of a cop around town. Just then the police radio made a noise that startled them out of their moment. There was somewhere they had to be. Jamie let go of Eddie's hand and responded "On it. We will take care of it." Eddie ditched the bag of ice then drove to the location given by the radio command. "So much for a lazy quiet afternoon." Eddie said. "Yeah... So much for that." Jamie replied with a smile. Jamie was just happy he got to spend time with Eddie and that he got to hold he hand again while she iced his head. Eddie was happy that Jamie held her hand again and that he was alright. All in all it was a wonderful afternoon.

The end

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this one. I would like to dedicate this story to my favorite reviewer BaronessHera. Please if you are a Blue Bloods fan go check out her profile and read her work. She is really talented.


End file.
